Technical Field
The technical field relates to a masterbatch and a film fabricated therefrom and, more particularly, to a masterbatch serving as an anti-caking agent and a film fabricated therefrom.
Description of the Related Art
Nanoscale silicon dioxide is used as a transparent filler for mixing with polymer material in order to enhance the surface hardness, mechanical strength and thermal resistance of polymer material. The product prepared by mixing nanoscale silicon dioxide with polymer material is widely used as a coating material, paint, a functional film, or a surface treatment of a vehicle.
Currently, nanoscale silicon dioxide is also used in the fabrication of optical films. A related disclosure discloses that the weight ratio of a nanoscale silicon dioxide cannot be more than 0.3 wt % for mixing with a triacetate cellulose to form an optical film. When the addition of the nanoscale silicon dioxide is more than 0.3 wt % (based on the weight of triacetate cellulose), the obtained optical film would have a low transparency and high haze value, and cannot meet the requirements of optical grade applications.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel anti-caking agent for a film with a low haze value and high transparency.